Anonymous Letters
by greenwoodmama
Summary: Emmett left home to join the army with his twin and best friend. while overseas he has been getting letters from a hometown admirer. He gets an unexpected leave and returns home. Follow him as he tries to find out who the HA is. B/Em? b/oc? R/e a/j c/e
1. Chapter 1

**An**

**This story has been floating around in my head for a while. **

**Summary**

**Emmett is in the military. So is his brother Edward, he has been receiving anonymous letters from his hometown. But they aren't just any letters; they make him boil with desire. Before long Emmett finds out he is going home on leave. Time to find out who is sending him the letters.**

**Chapter1**

**EMPOV**

I was sitting in my barracks trying to get in a little R & R. Being an Army ranger was what I was born to do but after a year in Afghanistan I was getting pretty home sick. I would be even more home sick if it wasn't for these anonymous letters I had been getting he would probably feel worse. It was really starting to get to him. I was desperately trying to figure out who was sending him these letters. I reached back and pulled the last letter out of the stack.

_Cullen,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health and spirits. It has turned into a fairly beautiful day here. I went for a run on the beach and ran past your parents' home. They have begun to put out their decorations for Memorial Day, it looks absolutely breathtaking. I am truly looking forward to their annual bash! The one thing that I am going to miss is seeing you in those navy board shorts. I used to lie in my bed at night and dream of you…. I am going to share one of my favorites now._

_I am attending your parents' party as I have done every year, but something is different. This year you take notice to me. We begin to flirt with each other, discreetly of course, and it is painfully arousing. We sneak off to the pool house. I drop down to my knees and tell you I have dreamed of having you cock in my mouth for years and I am not about to waste a single moment fulfilling my dreams. I part my lips and slide the head of cock into my mouth licking the small drop of pre cum off the tip. I continue downward and set a rhythm up, down, swirl……up, down, swirl. You place your hands in my long dark hair and guide me. You are saying "Fuck….ungh….that feels so good. I love fucking your pretty little mouth " When you get close you try to get me to move, I hum my disapproval and reach down to play with your sac just as you scream my name and release down my throat. _

_I will tell you why this particular one is my favorite. It is because you notice me and you scream MY name. I always hoped you would. But alas, that is why it is a dream. I realize that it is unfair that I should think you would notice me. You were always popular with the girls in school, so you always had your choice. I wished it could have been me but sometimes dreams just don't come true. And for that reason, this will be my last letter to you. I hope that you accomplish everything that you set out to do in life and should we ever meet again I hope that we could be friends. All my love, the Hometown Admirer_

I had been racking my brain trying to come up with clues as to HA's identity. The only clues I had to her identity was what she had written in her letters. She was from Forks, she knew my family, and she had long dark hair. _Not many clues to go on._

"CULLEN!" I heard being shouted from across the room.

I looked up to see my brother. "What's up Masen?" Edward was my twin brother, though you would never know by looking at us. I was 6'2" 210 lbs of solid muscle with dark crew cut hair and crystal blue eyes. Edward was 6'0 185lbs of lean muscle with bronze hair and bright green eyes. We finally had to start using his middle name because everyone would so damn confused between 2 SPC E Cullens.

"E, its dad. He had a heart attack this morning during his run. Lucky for us Alice and her friend Rose were jogging down the beach and happened to be near him. Alice has been training to be a paramedic so she knew what to do. Rose called 911 while Alice tended to Dad. He is stable at the moment but is going to be having a triple bypass; Major says we were approved for emergency leave starting at 18:00. If we hurry we can probably get a flight out tonight."

I glanced at the clock, 16:30. We had an hour and a half to book everything and begin our flight back stateside. "Ok. I will get my computer and book us a flight out. Can you call Mom's cell on Skype and let her know we are coming in. And try to find out some more information on Dad too. "

I yanked my laptop screen open and went right to the airlines website. I booked us 2 first class tickets to Seattle, we had a roll over in JFK but that was the best I could do on such short notice. "Masen, we are on flight 2323 we arrive tomorrow at 03:00."

"Mom, E has our flights booked. We are coming in on flight 2323 from New York at 03:00. Ok. No…that's fine. We will rent a car in Seattle. We will be there tomorrow night. We love you too mom. Bye"

"Ok. I will talk while we pack."

I just nodded my head and began packing my duffle.

"Mom said that Dad had starting running about 6 months ago. Bella convinced Dad that he needed to start taking better care of himself. She is a certified personal trainer now so Dad decided to hire to help get him into shape. Mom said that Bella wasn't in town this week because she was out of town on a book signing. He was out on his morning run by himself this morning when he felt pains in his chest. He slowed down and tried to take deep breaths. Rose and Alice Brandon, who happen to be Bella's roommates saw Dad collapse and helped until the ambulance arrived. From there they called Mom. Mom said they stayed with Dad until she got there citing that Bella always talked of him as a second father figure and they knew they couldn't let anything happen to him."

I stood up and grabbed my packed duffle and started making my way outside, hopefully someone could drive us to Kabul International Airport.

"Grab your bag man, we got to haul ass." I was saying to Masen as the Major skidded to a stop in front of us.

"Major. I appreciate you approving our leave "I said to Major Jasper Whitlock-Swan. It was still kind of weird to call one of my good buddies by anything then but their last name.

"I am glad I caught y'all before you left. I have booked myself on the same flight. You know your dad was a big part on why I joined the service, plus your mama can be scary when you get on her bad side."

We all started chuckling. The three of us have been best friends as long as I can remember. Jasper and Bella became almost permanent fixtures in our house because their father was the chief of police and was required to work long hours.

We all just kind of stayed together throughout school. Even Bella, she was always just one of the guys. We protected each other from anything and everything right up until we graduated and the three men joined the army. Bella was the only one left behind to do the college route. That was the last time the four of us have been together was graduation day.

"Jazz, are you packed?" When he nodded affirmative I said "Let's get the fuck out of here!"

"I got Newton to drive us to the airport." Jazz said as we were walking out.

We got outside and thanked Newton for driving the hummer to the airport. Once we were through customs and waiting at the gate Edward asked Jazz if he had talked to Bella.

"Nah man. She was in Boston at a book signing. I am sure my Ali-cat called her and she is making her way back." Jasper said to Edward. I just remained silent. I was ashamed with myself because I haven't kept up with Bella. Then again neither had Edward. I think that we were too busy getting our careers started we just left behind a good friend.

"When did she write a book? I know that she is a trainer. Mom said she was training Dad. We haven't been keeping in touch as much as I would like. She will always be Hells Bells. I guess it is hard to believe that she grew up without us."

"No offence guys but you kind of just hung her out to dry when we enlisted. I am forever grateful that she met Ali and Rose. She finally broke out of her shell and decided to make something of herself. She always asked about y'all. I don't think she thought y'all were ignoring her intentionally but she wrote a book called _Geek to Chic. _It hit #1 about 4 weeks after its release. She is in talks to make it a show in which she will produce but the only stipulation is that she produces from Forks, so that she is there to train Carlisle. I guess she also wants to stay with Rose, Esme and Ali now too."

"NOW BOARDING FOR JFK INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT NEW YORK, USA"

"Well men. Let's head home shall we?" I said to the guys as we began boarding. We had a relaxing flight all the way to New York. While in JFK we had a layover and decided to grab some chow and a beer in the lounge.

As we were walking in to the lounge Jasper's cell starting ringing. It was _Hells Bells by Ac/dc. Bella's ringer. _Westopped as Jasper answered it_._

"Hey Sis. I was getting ready to call you after we ate something. Have you heard about Daddy C?....... Huh? ……. I am in JFK….where?" Jasper was scanning the crowds trying to find someone. "Bells? Are you here?"

Edward and I were exchanging looks that said WTF? When we heard a raspy voice say "Jasper Alan Whitlock-Swan?!?! It's about time you got your ass stateside now give your sissy a hug!"

All of a sudden we saw a blur of chocolate brown launch herself in to Jazz's arms!

"Damn Hells Bells give a guy a warning before you launch yourself in to their arms! Shit Sissy it's damn good to finally see you again! I've missed you!"

"Missed you too Jazzy!" Bella replied and pulled away from the hug.

I finally got a chance to see Bella when she pulled back. HOLY SHIT!! Was all that was screaming in my head on a loop. She stood there 5'8" with Shoulder length chestnut hair that was slightly curly. She had curves in all the right places, round perky breast stretched out a t shirt that said GEEK TO CHIC in bold letters. The gray yoga pants she had on hung off her curvy waist. She had huge sunglasses on top of her head and ear buds hanging around her neck. She looked completely relaxed and radiant.

"Ali called and let me know about Daddy C. I told him not to run unless he had someone with him. I am on the way back now. I canceled the rest of my tour until further notice. I called Esme and told her I was coming back in on the first flight I could get. So I ended up with a layover here. I am on 2323. Is that what you're on?"

"Yup. Cullen and Masen are too." Jasper said.

"Holy shit! I didn't even say hi to y'all yet. Hey Em!" She waved at me.

"What about me Belly?" Edward pouted at her.

"Damn little E! Army does you good!" She reached up and gave Edward a hug.

"Looks like college did you good." Edward said as he looked Bella up and down.

I couldn't help but be disappointed she didn't hug me.

"Yup! I turned in to a girl! Look I got breasts and everything!" Bella replied as Jasper choked on his coke.

"Alright, that's enough talk of your breasts now Sissy. Are you hungry we were going to grab a beer and a burger?" Jasper said as Edward started laughing. I joined Edward laughing. She was still the same girl she was in high school.

"Fuck yeah! I am starving! Let's go!" Bella replied.

The group made their way to the lounge and sat at the bar. Bella told the guys she needed a minute to figure out what she wanted. After everyone ordered their food Bella said that she was ready.

"Alright I want a bacon cheeseburger all the way with onion rings and a bud light."

The bartender looked stunned for a minute and then turned to place the order. I figured now was as good a time as any to try and talk to Bella.

"Damn Bells! I think that bartender can't decide between asking if you were for real or asking for your number. You can tell a lot by what a women orders!" I told her while laughing.

She looked over at me and shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't give a shit what he thinks. I am hungry and I want a beer."

Well shit. I can't really respond to that so I stay quiet.

"So Bells, Has anything new happened in your life since I saw you last? Ali told me your book hit number one."

"Yup, after the book took off so did the gym that Rose and I opened. People seem to think that we are interesting, I guess. Oh! And I finally decided to give Jake a chance! "

"Wait! Jacob Black? Bells you could do so much better than him." Edward told Bella.

"I agree. No one will ever be good enough for my sissy." Jasper said.

Bella turned to me and asked "Em you got an opinion too?"

I thought about it. If I wasn't interested in finding my HA I would probably be interested in Bella. She had definitely turned in to a class a hottie but I was going to try and find my admirer while home.

"Nope Bells. Jake is a good guy. He'll treat you right."

"Alright. Cool." She said.

The bartender returned with our food and we began stuffing our faces and laughing. It was great to have all of us together again. As we made our way back to the gate we continued to catch up on what we had missed while in the service from Bella. When we got to the gate there were only a few open chairs and Bella insisted we take them. She sat down on the floor in front of Edward and opened her computer. Edward was running his fingers through her hair as she typed away on her laptop. To anyone outside our group you would assume they were together. They were always affectionate with each other. When she finished typing on her laptop and turned to Edward and said "I think I am going to set you up when we get home. You and rose would be perfect together."

"Oh come on Bells. I have never even met her. How do you know we'll be perfect together?" Edward said.

"Because dear Edward. I am all knowing! Plus take a look for yourself she is exactly your type."

Bella turned the screen and shoed a picture of her, Ali, and Rose in Vegas in front of the welcome sign. They were all gorgeous but I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella. She looked so happy and carefree. This is definitely not the same girl who was one of the guys. She had matured and grown in to a beautiful woman and I couldn't help but notice it.

"Damn Bells. I will never doubt you again. She is smoking hot. Jazz is that your Ali-Cat?"

"Yup. That's her. She is my perfect match in every way. So you really should listen to my sissy. She is the one that is responsible for introducing me to my future wife!"

"Alright. I agree to this but only if you start putting yourself out there too. And I am not talking about Black. I want you to find your match to Hells Bells." Edward said. I don't know why but that bothered me. When Edward said that it felt like my stomach was going to drop out.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see. I tried putting myself out there for someone before. I just can't help that I am not as attractive as Ali or Rose. Hence the one guy that I really liked possibly even loved doesn't know I exist in that manner. But what can you do?" She shrugged her shoulders looking down.

"Hey. Whoever that one guy was is obviously an asshat. You are one hell of a catch Bella Swan and if I didn't think of you as my baby sister then I would snatch you up myself." Edward said.

"Maybe that's part of my problem. I am always the best friend or little sister to most guys. They never see me." Bella replied quietly.

I looked up to Jazz and Edward. I guess we all had a part in that. We never wanted Bella to get hurt so we chased away anyone who was interested in her. She had never shown any interest in anyone either though.

Before any of us could say anything our flight started boarding. As luck would have it the four of us were seated near each other. Jazz and Edward in front of us; while myself and Bells were behind them. As we got situated Bella pulled out her IPod and journal and curled up for the flight.

I leaned back in my seat and thought of my Hometown Admirer. I sent up a silent prayer that I would finally find her while I was on leave.

As I shut my eyes I heard captain saying our flight would be 6hrs 23 min and to enjoy flying before I began to doze off to dreams of HA.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to everyone who added this story to their alerts and favs! It makes my day! I will try to update every week on Sundays and Wednesdays. And now on ward to Bella pov. Oh yeah! Smeyer owns everything. I only own this plot.**

**BPOV**

I leaned back in my seat and pulled out my journal along with my IPod. I could not believe that I had to sit with Emmett on this flight. It was just my luck. I had finally decided a little over a month ago to let the crazy crush I had on him go.

_Flashback_

_Ali, rose and I had been up having our girls' night in. We were drinking and watching our favorite movies when we got on the discussion of romances._

"_Bella, you know I love you like my own sister but it is time you put yourself out there. Your brother and the Cullens aren't here anymore, so there is no one to chase away the guys who might take an interest. "Rose said._

"_I know guys. Believe me I do. And I was trying." I replied._

"_Bella, I have known you for the last 4 ½ years and I haven't seen you even take the slightest interest in anyone. So explain to me how you have been trying." _

_My cheeks flamed bright red as I thought of the letters that I had been sending to Emmett._

"_Oh my Gawd! Miss Thing you had better spill what is making you turn into a tomato." Alice screeched as she started bouncing._

"_Ok. Here's the thing. You guys know that I have always been sort of invisible to the opposite sex right. Part of that was Jazz and the guys fault but part of it was I already had my eye on someone and they never noticed me."_

_I paused and took a deep breath. "I have always sort of had my eye on ………Emmett."_

"_Holy……shit." Rose breathed. "Wow" Alice echoed._

"_I figured that because we had all grown up together, that maybe when I grew into my skin he would notice me. Well, Em, Jazz and Edward all joined the army and were shipped off before that happened. Then we all lost touch, I met y'all, and wrote a book. The thing is while I was writing the book I started writing letters to Emmett. They were everything that I never had the courage to say."_

"_Wow. Did you actually send these letters?" Rose asked. _

"_Um. I didn't intend to. They were just a part of the creative process. When I finally realized that I would probably never see him again and that he hadn't contacted me since he left, I decided to send him a couple. I didn't intend to keep doing it but I got in the habit. So whenever I sat down to write my book, I would write a letter to Emmett. He doesn't know they are from me though. I signed them all Hometown Admirer." I looked up to my girls with unshed tears in my eyes._

"_The thing is I always knew that I was plain and uninteresting. Then I met y'all and you helped me see that I could be a confident and beautiful woman. With the courage you gave me I was able to write my book but I was never able to sign my letters for fear of losing everything in my life that I was comfortable with."_

"_Awww…Bells; I never knew you were crushing on a Cullen. Personally, if I had to pick one I would have picked Edward. He's got the sex hair a swimmer's body. Mmmmmm…….. I could trace my tongue across his abs" Rose was getting lost in her daydream._

"_Rose focus. Bells, I think that it is time to stop the letters. Emmett obviously doesn't know that the letters are from you or he would have tried to contact you. You are 24 years old, go out, dance, flirt, have fun. If Emmett is who you were meant for it will all work out. Look and Jazz and me, I would have never met him had you not spilt coffee on me freshman year and became one of my best friends. When it is time you will find your one." Ali said._

"_I agree. We need to have some serious fun. Aside from Bella's crush on the elder Cullen. What do you say to a trip to Vegas! To celebrate the ending of the writing era! And move on to the here and now!"_

"_Hell yeah! That is a great idea Rose! What do you say Bells?" Alice looked at me._

"_I say what are we waiting for? It's time to start to living for me! I will write one last letter tonight!"_

_End flashback_

Now, I was sitting next to him in the flesh. And hot damn did he look even better after all these years in the army. He had more defined muscles, tanned skin, and his dark hair cut in to a crew cut. Everything that the girls and I had worked on over the last month had suddenly disappeared and I was the shy 18 year old with a crush on the most popular guy in school. I would not let him get to me anymore. He even told me to go ahead and date Jake in the restaurant. He will never see me as anything other than a sister.

I opened my journal and began to write down my insecurities. This was one technique that helped me get to where I am today. He kept quiet looking around the plane and watching Jazz and Edward talking. He finally laid his head back and closed his eyes.

After takeoff I pulled out my laptop and glasses out of my bag. I needed to reschedule my tour and appointments to help Daddy C in his recovery. When I received the call from Ali, I immediately called Esme and asked what I could do to help. She was more of a mother than my own mother that I can't even remember and I was not going to let her go through this alone. She asked if I minded staying at the Cullen house and helping her look after Carlisle. There is no way I would have ever said no. We obviously had no idea the boys would be coming home too.

"Hey Bells?" I looked up to see Jasper turned in his seat. "Is Ali picking us up or do we need to rent a car when we get to Seattle? "

I pulled my glasses down so that I could look at him. "Actually, my car is in the VIP parking lot so we don't have to do either. Y'all can ride with me. Do you want me to drop you off at the apartment with Ali or take you straight to Casa de Cullen?"

"We can go straight the Cullen's. I need to shower and check on Esme. I will call Ali and tell her to meet me over there. Edward, you going to go check on Daddy C right?

"Yeah. I am going to throw down my bags and head straight over."

"Em what about you?" Edward asked.

Emmett open his eyes and told Edward he wanted to get cleaned up then he would join Edward at the hospital. He then closed his eyes again.

"Hey Edward. I'll drive you over when we get home. I want to find out what kind of physical therapy they are going to put your dad on after surgery so I can put together a fitness plan. When Em gets there he can drive you back to the house while I run by the gym and talk to Rose. I promised your mom that I would stay at the house to help her out. Speaking of that I need to call and find out if she still needs me now that y'all are here."

"I am sure she still will want you there. Between the four of us we can take shifts helping out so that we at least have some downtime while we are here."

"Ok. That will work. I am going to set up shop in the pool house so that y'all can have some family time without me interfering."

"Bells, you are family." Edward said giving me a sincere smile.

"ATTENTION, THIS IS YOUR CAPITAN SPEAKING. WE WILL BE BEGINNING OUR DECENT IN TO SEATTLE WASHINGTON. THE TEMPERATURE IS A WARM 76 DEGREES AND PARTLY SUNNY. THANK YOU FOR FLYING WITH US."

We all began packing up our stuff when I noticed Emmett was still asleep. I nudged him with my elbow and he didn't move. Great! Now I am going to have to touch him! He is too fucking sexy for his own good! I leaned over and breathed in his scent. Mmmmmm…..sandalwood. Fuck! I think I just came!

"Em…..hey wake up we are here."

He opened his gorgeous eyes and look up at me confused. "Huh?"

"We are about to land. I thought you would want to know."

"Okay. Thanks Bells."

After we landed and grabbed my checked bags we made our way out to the parking lot were my baby sat.

Emmett looked up and said "Hey Bells? What kind of car are we looking for?"

"I have a 2010 Cherry Red mustang GT." I said batting my eye lashes. I knew that a mustang was Emmett's dream car. It was one of the reasons I bought it. That and it was a fuckhot car.

Emmett's eyes got huge and get broke out into a hug dimpled smile. Damn, that man is so fucking hot!

"Are you serious Bells?!?!"

"Yes. Matilda is sitting right there." I pointed to my baby across the parking lot. She was sitting there gleaming has I hit the key to pop the trunk Emmett took off over to the car.

"Shit Bells. No fair. You bought my dream car!"

I smiled. "Well, it took me about a week to decide what I wanted but when I saw Matilda sitting there; I knew she was supposed to mine." I ran my hand over the sleek lines of my car. "Maybe if you are a good boy, I will let you drive her sometime."

"Alright. Enough car porn. "Jasper said chuckling. "Let hit the road. I want to get home and see my Ali-Cat!"

"Alright boys let's lock and load!" I climbed in and started the engine as she purred Edward and Jasper slid into the back and Emmett took shot gun.

I slid the car out of its parking spot and hit the road. I plugged in my IPod and put on my driving playlist. As Foghat's _Slowride _came on I hit the highway.

We spent the entire ride home joking around and having fun. It was nice to have everyone in one town at one time! I pulled into the Cullen's driveway and parked behind Ali's porche. I opened my door and stepped out just in time to see Ali launch herself into Jazz's arms.

"JAZZY! Fuck I have missed you!" She said while placing kisses all over his face and neck.

"Ali. I missed you too honey." Jasper said.

I turned not wanting to interrupt their moment. I walked to the trunk I started pulling out my bags. Emmett and Edward came around to help even though I protested.

"So, these are the famous Cullen twins. You boys have quite a reputation around here." Ali said shaking her finger at them.

"Be easy Ali. They don't know you well enough to know how hyper you are sprout. They only know what Jazz may have said, seeing how they never contacted me" I playfully glared at them.

"Sorry Bells. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't keep in touch with anyone other than my parents outside the army. There was way too much going on." Edward said.

"I am sorry too" Emmett said.

"No worries. It's all good. I lost y'all but I gained my chicas so I say that I did alright. Hey E, are you ready to leave? I just have to throw my stuff in the pool house and we can head over to Forks General."

"Sure. I just want to throw my duffle in my room and change clothes. I'll be right back."

"Hey Bells. Do you remember a Peter Charlotte from school? He said he was a few years ahead of you so you may not remember him. Anyway, Esme said that he wants to talk to you he is Carlisle doctor and he wants to go over his fitness plan to make sure you don't push him too far." Alice was rambling

Did I remember Peter? Of course I did. He was absolutely gorgeous and probably would have been my huge crush had I not already had one on Emmett. Peter had blond curly hair and hazel eyes. He ran track and played baseball. He was the big man on campus, a senior when I was a freshman. There is no way he would remember me from school.

"I vaguely remember a Peter, he was like 4 years ahead though so it might not be the same one but I will find him when E and I get there. I just want to check on Daddy C first. Emmett? Are you still coming by later? I need to know if Edward needs a ride back to the house or if I can leave and head of to the gym."

"Um. Why don't I just ride over with y'all now? I want to see pop and I kind of want to see the gym. Maybe even squeeze in a workout if that's ok with you."

"Sure. Ok see you two tomorrow. Don't break anything in the apartment Jazz. I mean it! Oh and if you insist on fucking each other's brains out to the point of screaming please remember to turn on some music. We don't want dad called for disturbing the peace, like last time!"

"Shit Sissy that was supposed to go to the grave!" Jasper turned bright red. Edward came bouncing back down the steps. "Are we ready? What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" Jazz and Alice screamed. I giggled and hopped into my car. Edward and Emmett followed.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked.

"When Jasper came home on his leave last year. I introduced him to Ali and Rose. Well, apparently Ali is his ONE and they hit it off. They spent the whole leave glued to each other. One night Rose and I had to go in to the gym so Ali and Jazz stayed behind at the apartment. When we returned the squad car was out front. Rose and I thought something bad had happened only to run into Dad leaving. His face was bright red. When I asked what was wrong he said that he got a call about loud noises coming from our apartment. He went to check it out and heard Ali screaming so he busted the door down only to find Ali and Jazz on the kitchen table fucking each other silly. He was so embarrassed he just turned and ran. I was supposed to have kept that a secret. Oh well!"

Edward and Emmett were laughing to the point of tears coming down their faces when we pulled into Forks General Hospital. As we made our way inside you could see the nurses take notice of Emmett and Edward. We were almost to Daddy C's room when I heard the clackers. Ugh!

"Don't look now guys your fan club has arrived" I whispered to them.

Emmett turned his head and saw Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. His eyes widened and he turned to look at me with a fearful expression. "Bells, you have got to help me. Please! They won't leave me alone if they get their claws in me. I thought I would never shake them off after I hooked up with them in high school."

Now that was a blow straight to stomach and he didn't even mean to. Shit. I have got to come up with something and quick!

"Emmett and Edward Cullen. Wow! I have to say the army certainly has done y'all some good." Lauren said as she approached. She began running her fingers down Emmett's chest. "We should definitely hook up while you are in town."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jessica starting to approach Edward. I knew what I had to do. I stepped around Emmett and placed my hands on his broad shoulders. "Baby we are going to be late to see Carlisle if we don't hurry. Oh, Hello Lauren….. Jessica."

"Well, well, well…. Bella Swan. Still chasing the Cullen boys I see." Lauren sneered at me.

"Actually hon, I have never had to chase the Cullen boys. You see, I was always part of that family without trying. But more so now that I have my Emmy." I pulled her hand off Emmett's chest and turned to look at him. I pleaded with my eyes for him to go along with what I was doing. He seemed to understand and was even seemed a little amused so I relaxed. "Sorry I was late baby. Rose said she would meet us here then we could grab your mama for dinner. Speaking of, Jessica I suggest you step away from Rose's man before she permanently removes you from the earth." I said to Jessica. She hopped away so fast it was all I could do to hold the laugh in.

"You expect me to believe that plain Bella Swan is dating Emmett Cullen? Yeah right!" Lauren started laughing.

"Actually Lauren, Bella is one of the most beautiful women in the world and I would pick her over you any day of the week." Emmett said. Say what?!? You think I am beautiful? Is there a small glimmer of hope?

"I still don't believe y'all are together" she huffed.

Emmett turned me around and lifted me off of the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he whispered "Just go with it". He slammed me against the wall and pressed his lips to mine. I quickly opened my mouth and let explore it with his tongue. We were quickly getting lost in our kiss when Edward started laughing and said "Ok guys. She stomped off. Damn that shit was hot Hells Bells. Can I try too?" He puckered his lips at me.

And that is when I realized it wasn't real. I unwrapped my arms and legs and slid back to the floor. Trying to mask my real feelings I smiled as bright as I could. I punched Edward in the arm and said "You wish! Let's go check on Daddy C!"

As soon I said that I turned so they couldn't see the pain in my eyes and walked down the hall to Carlisle's room. I guess Emmett didn't feel the same thing I did. We just weren't meant to be. Time to move on and find someone who will love me for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Teaser, Please don't fret new chapter will be up on Wed. I have extra kids at my house this weekend so I can't find time to wite with 5 kids running around!**

**Thank you to everyone for the alerts and favorites! They make my day! Please review! **

**Empov**

I watched as Bella turned and practically ran to my dad's room. I took a few deep breaths and will the huge problem in my pants to go down.

"Shit Em! That was fucking hot! If I wasn't being set up with Rose, I think that I may have went after Bells myself! She has definitley grown in to a beautiful woman. It is kind of hard to remember she was always like a little sister when she does shit like that!"

You fucking telling me! I am the one with the damn boner in his pants.

"Nah. She'll always be little Bells to me." LIAR "Come on, let's go see how dad is doing."

We started off down the hallway to the room. When we opened the door to the room I could see Bella sitting on the edge of the bed talking quietly with my mom. Her shoulders were shaking gentlely as she tried to keep herself from crying out. It disturbed me to see her that way. Like I wanted to kiss away the tears. NO….BAD…she is like a sister. The problem is after that fuckhot kiss I don't know if I could ever see her as a sister again.

"Boys! You are finally here. Thank God you were able to come!" My mother rushed from throwing her arms around my brother and me. Then she smacked us both in the back of the head. "Don't ever let me go another 4 years before seeing my boys again." She said fiercely.

Bella threw her head back and laughed. Damn she is beautiful when she laughs. Fuck! I have got to get this under control.

"Mama Esme that right there was worth me canceling my tour." Bella said.

Then I heard my dad weakly talk. "My boys. No my men have come home."

"Dad, don't strain yourself to talk. I want to to rest while we are here. You are having surgery in the morning and we are here for the next month. Mom can tell us what happened. You just relax and rest. We'll still be here when you wake up." I told him.

"Ok son. You and Edward are my pride and joy. I hope you know how proud we are of you. Even if your mama still has to smack you around a little."

"Carlisle!" mom said.

He chuckled a little before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

"Mom, when is the doctor coming back? I would like to talk to him and get the full story on what is going on." I asked my mom.

"He said he would be back to check on him around 7:30 tomight. He had a few other patients to check up on. Speaking of the doctor" my mom turned to Bella "He asked about you honey. He wants to talk to you about the therapy you are going to put Carlisle on but, I think it's just an excuse to talk to you. As soon as I mentioned that you were Carlisle trainer his face broke out in to a huge grin."

A flash of rage went threw me. I felt my muscles tightening. Holy shit! I am jealous!

"I am sure you are just imagining things Mama Esme. Alice actually already told me he needed to speak to me. If it is the same person I think it is he was four years ahead in school. He wouldn't remember a shy mousy freshman tomboy. But, I will make it a point to print off any therapy that I have arranged for Daddy C." Bella replied.

"Honey you will never she yourself clearly will you. You are not only beautiful inside but out and any man who is too dumb to see that isn't worth your time." Mom said cupping Bella's cheek.

"Thanks Mama. "

Edward and I exchanged looks. I wondered if he was thinking what I was thinking. We were partly respondsible for that. We chased away anyone who had an interest in her in high school trying to protect her. We may have threatened a few guys too. No one in this town will ever be good enough for my Bells. Wait?!?! MY Bells?

The door suddenly swung open and in walked Dr. Peter Charlotte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone for the alerts and favorites! They make my day! Please review! **

**Empov**

I watched as Bella turned and practically ran to my dad's room. I took a few deep breaths and will the huge problem in my pants to go down.

"Shit Em! That was fucking hot! If I wasn't being set up with Rose, I think that I may have gone after Bells myself! She has definitely grown in to a beautiful woman. It is kind of hard to remember she was always like a little sister when she does shit like that!"

You are fucking telling me! I am the one with the damn boner in his pants.

"Nah. She'll always be little Bells to me." LIAR "Come on; let's go see how dad is doing."

We started off down the hallway to the room. When we opened the door to the room I could see Bella sitting on the edge of the bed talking quietly with my mom. Her shoulders were shaking genteelly as she tried to keep herself from crying out. It disturbed me to see her that way. Like I wanted to kiss away the tears. NO….BAD…she is like a sister. The problem is after that fuckhot kiss I don't know if I could ever see her as a sister again.

"Boys! You are finally here. Thank God you were able to come!" My mother rushed from throwing her arms around my brother and me. Then she smacked us both in the back of the head. "Don't ever let me go another 4 years before seeing my boys again." She said fiercely.

Bella threw her head back and laughed. Damn she is beautiful when she laughs. Fuck! I have got to get this under control.

"Mama Esme that right there was worth me canceling my tour." Bella said.

Then I heard my dad weakly talk. "My boys. No my men have come home."

"Dad, don't strain yourself to talk. I want to rest while we are here. You are having surgery in the morning and we are here for the next month. Mom can tell us what happened. You just relax and rest. We'll still be here when you wake up." I told him.

"Ok son. You and Edward are my pride and joy. I hope you know how proud we are of you. Even if your mama still has to smack you around a little."

"Carlisle!" mom said.

He chuckled a little before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

"Mom, when is the doctor coming back? I would like to talk to him and get the full story on what is going on." I asked my mom.

"He said he would be back to check on him around 7:30 tonight. He had a few other patients to check up on. Speaking of the doctor" my mom turned to Bella "He asked about you honey. He wants to talk to you about the therapy you are going to put Carlisle on but, I think it's just an excuse to talk to you. As soon as I mentioned that you were Carlisle trainer his face broke out in to a huge grin."

A flash of rage went threw me. I felt my muscles tightening. Holy shit! I am jealous!

"I am sure you are just imagining things Mama Esme. Alice actually already told me he needed to speak to me. If it is the same person I think it is he was four years ahead in school. He wouldn't remember a shy mousy freshman tomboy. But, I will make it a point to print off any therapy that I have arranged for Daddy C." Bella replied.

"Honey you will never she yourself clearly will you. You are not only beautiful inside but out and any man who is too dumb to see that isn't worth your time." Mom said cupping Bella's cheek.

"Thanks Mama. "

Edward and I exchanged looks. I wondered if he was thinking what I was thinking. We were partly responsible for that. We chased away anyone who had an interest in her in high school trying to protect her. We may have threatened a few guys too. No one in this town will ever be good enough for my Bells. Wait?!?! MY Bells?

The door suddenly swung open and in walked Dr. Peter Charlotte.

Ah, yes. I remember him from school. He was a senior our freshman year. He always had the girls chasing after him but he never gave any of them the time of day. He was too busy studying.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen. I see your boys have gotten back in time for the surgery." Peter said politely.

"Oh Dr. Charlotte, yes they just got in an hour ago. These are my sons Emmett and Edward. And to your left is Isabella. She will be handling any home care that Carlisle will need."

Peter turned to Bella and discreetly looked her up and down. It was all I could down not to yank him by his collar and throw him out of the room.

"Hello Miss Isabella. It's lovely to see you again. It has been what 8 years since I have seen you. I have to say, you were radiant in school but now you are absolutely gorgeous." Peter kissed Bella hand.

"Hello Dr. Charlotte, it's a pleasure. Although forgive me, you seem to remember me from school. I however do not recall talking to you much. I was never outgoing, more of a wallflower." Bella spoke directly to Peter. Where have I heard that from? It sounds so familiar. I don't know anyone else as shy as Bella though.

"I may not have talked to you much but you were definitely not a wallflower to me. I hoped I would be able to meet with you about Carlisle here and discuss a few exercises that I would like him to do when he has recovered."

"Of course. I have just returned from a book tour so why don't you give me a call and we will set something up to discuss it after Carlisle's surgery." Bella handed him a business card.

"Wonderful, I will do that." Peter then turned to myself and Edward and asked if we had any questions. We did have a couple and he answered them for us. Our minds we put at ease about the whole thing. Dad should recover just fine.

"Thank you for your time Doctor" I said to Peter standing up to shake his hand.

"No problem Emmett. Mrs. Cullen, do try and get some rest. Miss Isabella, I will be getting in touch with you soon."

After Peter had left the room it had turned into gossip central in dad's room.

"Wow Bella, I don't think he could have been anymore obvious about his attraction to you." Edward said shaking his head.

"I told you dear. Mother always knows! Who knows, maybe you and Jasper will be the first of the kids to settle down. My boys sure haven't mentioned anyone catching their eyes." Mom turned to look at us.

"Don't look at me mom, Bella is supposed to set me up with Rose. We will see how it goes!" Edward said.

"Wonderful! Such a sweet girl! What about you Emmett?"

"I have my eye on someone. I have known her awhile but she may give up on me before I am ready." I told my mom thinking of my mystery girl. I will find her while I am home. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella's face fall. I wonder why that would make her sad.

"Oh son. Any woman would be lucky to have you and if they give up then it wasn't worth it."

"Ok well, I am ready to head to the house. I have lots to do today. Are y'all going to come with me? Or stay here?" MMMM…..come….with Bella. Shit! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!

"I am going to stay here with mom." Edward said.

"Bells I was going to hitch a ride to the gym remember?"

"That's right, well let's get to it. I have to go there today anyway. Love you Mama E. Take care of him will you?" Bella said as she hugged mom. "E I'll see you later."

I gave my mom a hug and punched Edward in the shoulder. I told them I would see them at the house and followed Bella to her car. We were silent on the way to the gym, but it was a good kind of silence. After we pulled in to Bella's parking space she turned to me and said "I'll be around here somewhere Emmett just go and do you thing ok? I'll be ready to go in about 2 hours. Is that enough time for your workout?"

"Sure Bells. And thanks." I told her.

"For what?"

"Everything you have done. For me and Pop. I really do appreciate it."

"Nothing to thank Em. They are my family too." She spun and walked away.

I walked to locker room and was thankful I had remembered to throw my bag in the car. As I changed in to my gym clothes. I thought back through the day. It was good to be home. I just couldn't understand what changed to make me so attracted to Bella. She was always pretty but she has always been a sister. I shook my head clean of those thoughts and hopped on the treadmill. After I set my pace I began to run and let my mind wander.

_Dear Cullen,_

_Forks sure is a lonely place now that you are gone. I know you are probably thinking that it couldn't be that lonely since we have never met, but that where you are wrong. I do know you. And you know me. You used to talk to me every day. Not in the way I longed for but nevertheless, you used to talk to me._

_I have an older brother and let me tell you that it sure did cramp my dating scene. Him and his friends were so protective of me the never let me live my life. I have yet to experience what it means to fall in love or to know a man the way any woman should._

_It's funny; I always thought that you would be among my firsts. But sadly I was just a wallflower, unnoticed by you or anyone. So since I didn't have firsthand experience I had to dream it up. I dreamed of you following me to the girls' locker room after an intense workout. As I showered you watch from a far. When I turn to wet my hair I lock eyes with you. Knowing you are there is extremely erotic. As I wash my hair the suds travel down my chest and over my breasts. You decide you can't stand the teasing anymore and ask if you may join me. I say of course! _

_When you join me in the shower you crash your lips to mine. As I begin kissing your neck and anywhere I can reach, you pick me up and place me against the wall. I wrap my legs around you just as you drive in to me. Heaven! That's what you feel like in me. You pound in to me without abandon until you feel my inner walls clamp down on your cock and you scream out with your release. At this point I would always wake up. It's too bad we can't make these fantasies realities! I am sure they would make both our toes curl!_

_Well, Cullen. I have to be going now. I am heading out to a party with my chicas! Be safe!_

_Hometown Admirer_

HOLY SHIT!!!! I stop the treadmill panting from my run and from what I have just realized!

1 wallflower

2 knows me and I know her

3 older brother

4 long chestnut hair

5 know intimate details of my house to know where the pool house is

6 call her friends chicas!

HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!!!!! MY MYSTERY GIRL IS/WAS BELLA!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!

Wow. I sit down to process the information. Bella is HA. HA is Bella. That means that Bella has been having fantasies about me for years! Wow! Who knew Bells could have such a filthy mind! Shit! All the stuff in the letters, the overprotective brother and his friends not letting her live her life! I never thought of it that way.

Ok. Now that I know it was her, I have to ask myself, what am I going to do?


End file.
